How Spike Got Untied
by Lazuli1
Summary: Buffy and a smitten Spike feel the afteraffects of Willow's spell...


How Spike Got Untied

by Lazuli

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: Buffy and a smitten Spike feel the afteraffects of Willow's spell...

Dislaimer: I do not own Buffy, or Spike, or anyone else. The great God Joss Whedon owns them and loves them in my place. Boo.

Spells. One of these days they're gonna do me in, ya know? All that hocus-pocus gobbeldy-gook about reaching things from the great beyond, manipulating people's selves, restoring souls...

Falling in love.

The world would be much better without them, I decided that a long time ago. For one thing, I'd have my whole family back. Drusilla wouldn't be off canoodling and such with a demon, she'd be here in my arms, and, as much as I hate to admit it, even good old Angelus would be back. We had fun together, before he got his soul returned to him, and before he started putting the moves on Dru. Lots of bloody fun, and I do mean that in a literal sense. Then, Poof! All the good times were gone. I'd made it a habit to never trust a witch again, except for that girl Willow. She seemed alright. She had to be alright, since she had gotten to know *her*. The Slayer.

That was the good side of spells, I think. When Willow's spells made me and the Slayer all mushy, I had a good time with that. It was only for a few hours, and when we got zapped outta that one, whew! I thought the Slayer and I were gonna do each other in. Well, in my state I couldn't do her in, but she could bloody well finish me off. And God help me if I ever say this in front of her, but I would never kill the Slayer. Sure, we would rassle and tassle and all that jazz, but even if I had my ability to hurt back, I still wouldn't kill her.

How can I kill someone I'm in love with?

Answer: I can't. She's everything to me now. When she said I didn't want to leave, she had no idea how right she could be. The Slayer is like the sun I will never see again, bright, shining, full of fire and light. Her vibrancy sucked me in, plugged the hole in my bleak and lifeless heart and made it almost seem alive again. Feeling her lips on mine, now, that was the ultimate high, maybe better than drinking blood. I'd never shared a kiss like that before, sure, I'd had my lot with Dru, but never like the one with the Slayer. I couldn't keep my hands off her, but in a way, I didn't want to keep them on her, either. Just remembering what she had gone through with Angel, I didn't want to make her live through that again. If she died, then so would I, and coming from a vamp who'd seen his share of death, that was stretching it. I didn't know I had the ability to love anymore, but I knew one thing was for sure. Whatever spell Red cast on us, renegotiations for an encore will soon be taking place. Angel is gone now, gone to L.A. I'm the only vampire in her life, and even though I'm not much, I'm going to help the Slayer with everything she needs, or go to my long-deserved grave for it. 

"Giles!" She's come back to the Watcher's home. Probably gonna go patrol tonight. I remember watching her patrol, a long time ago, seems like ages. Wonder if she was with her new boyfriend Riley, the one I hear so much nonsense about from her and the witch. Love to have a chat with him later. A long chat.

She walks into the room, her friends behind her. The boy Xander and his girl Anya are in the other room with the Watcher, and Willow is coming from the kitchen, a book in hand. Deciphering spells, I'd bet my bloody life on it. I wonder if I could get my hands on that book later, when I'm not untied, find that last spell. 

"Hey, Buffy," I hear her say. The Slayer acknowledges her with a simple nod, a shake of her golden hair. The others walk in, and greet her with warm hellos. She graces them all with a smile from those perfect lips. The ones I had touched with my own not 24 hours ago. I gather up the nerve to speak.

"Where's my hello kiss, Slayer?" I manage to get out, as sarcastic as I can. The look she shoots me is pure poison, her friends just roll their eyes.

"Don't remind me," she mutters, "I spent an hour brushing my teeth last night, and I still couldn't get the taste out."

The taste. 

"Have pity for those who are without toothpaste here," I shoot back. I treasure this game, the circling, the prodding. See who gets hit with the verbal jabs first. Very often it's her, but sometimes she manages to get a few good ones back at me. They hurt a lot, too, and even though I love her with every bone in my body, things like that just make me want to break her into small pieces. What a strange little relationship we have. 

The Watcher tells her that he and the others are going to go the university library, see if they can find anything on a new prophecy. She wants to help, but unfortunately for her, (and lucky for yours truly) someone's gotta watch out for big bad Spike...who's tied to a rope and incapable of hurting anything alive. She vehemently points these out, but her Watcher won't take no for an answer. They leave, and she sits angrily on the couch, not bothering to look at me. I take a deep breath, and attempt to start a conversation.

"Y'know, I really don't need lookin' after," I tell her. She presses her lips together and stays silent. I roll my eyes upward for divine guidance, and try again.

"I mean, I can't say that I'm hatin' it here, I think I'm quite okay to take care of myself. Besides, I can't hurt anyone," I indicate. The Slayer finally looks at me. 

"Yeah, but how do I know you won't get one of your goons to do it for you?" she says sweetly. Well, I've got to admit she does have a point there, however false it may be. Anyway, I don't feel like the angry game tonight. I want to know what's on her mind. Might as well start out with an apology.

"Listen, Slayer, I..." she looks up, I swallow my pride and continue, " Earlier, what I said about you and Angel drinking each other's blood," I see fresh tears come to her eyes, "I just want to say that...I'm sorry."

The Slayer looks at me like I'd grown another head, "You're sorry?"

"Yes," I say, "It was...out of line, and I apologize." 

"I don't...I can't believe it."

"What's so bad about me apologizin'? I've done it before, pet."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Call me 'pet', it's annoying."

"Sure thing...luv."

She groaned.

"Don't make me stake you."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? I wouldn't! My God above, you are ASKING for it!"

"Will you stake me?"

"Arrrghhh! You are so infuriating!"

"Whoa! Big words!"

"Will you just go?"

"Trust me, babe, I'd love too, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment..."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

She studied my bonds carefully. Then she looked me over. Pursing her lips, and putting on that thoughtful expression I long to see so much, she contemplated the situation. I hated to burden her, and the prospect of moving around again was just fine by me.

"I'll be a good boy, Slayer," I pleaded, "Will you let me out?" She sighed.

"Oh well, it's not like you could do anything to me anyway," she remarked, and picking up her knife, she slit the ropes that held me. In a flash I was up, stretching my limbs and testing my freedom. I think I must have taken her aback for a moment, because she reached for a stake. I stretched my arms up, and bringing them down, looked at her, grinning. 

"Thank you," I said, "It feels a bit better now." She nodded her head and then tapped the stake on my chest with both hands, directly over my heart.

"Now, if I ever have trouble with you..." she threatened. I smiled, and with a quick move, clasped her hands to my heart with my own. The Slayer gasped, and suddenly noticed how close we were. The memories of our time as lovers must have come back to her, because I saw her face flush. I gently began to massage her hands, working them into a deep and pulsing rhythm. She stiffened, but I continued to knead silently. After a while, her body slightly leaned into mine, and her eyes half-closed. I was amazed. She wasn't afraid of me, otherwise she wouldn't be responding like this! I wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment, it was like an ache in my heart. Bending down slightly, I slowly brushed my lips against her cheek. The fire was lit. She didn't resist, and our mouths slowly crept closer and closer together...

Her eyes flew open, and remembering who I was, she quickly disentangled herself from my embrace and stepped back, breathing hard. She tried hard to compose herself, as did I, but to no avail. The last night was too vivid, too fresh in our minds. We couldn't stop ourselves now, but somehow, we would have to make do. Swallowing, she started to back away from me, grabbing her sack of weapons.

"Now," her voice was hoarse, she cleared her throat and tried again, "now, you said you wouldn't do anything..."

"Never," I said, too quickly. She nodded, our eyes locked. 

"Well, uh, I think I'll...go see what Giles, and the others are, um, doing... sobyeSpikeI'llseeyoulaterokay?" She ran out the door, breathless. I stared after her for a while, before my mouth stretched into a full smile, something I hadn't done for a long, long, time.

"Well, well, well," I said out loud, "so the spell had the same effect on you, too?" I shook my head in amazement. I was in love with the Slayer, and it was obvious she still had leftover feelings for me. Might have to work on it a bit, but she'd come around. I know she would.

Spells. Gotta love 'em.

The End, La, La, La....I wish Spike was tied up to my chair! But then I couldn't see all the lovely feedback you'd all give me, oh well. Can't wish for everything! Tell moi if ya like it at Lazuli56@aol.com


End file.
